Camelias Rojas
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Festival Literario SasuNaru 2011. Sasuke pierde a Naruto despues de mucho tiempo pero debe salir adelante, y todo por ella...


Hello Boys & Girls!

Les traigo mi participación en el Festival Literario SasuNaru

**Disclamer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creación del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto

**Diálogos**

_Pensamientos, voces lejanas_

**GRITOS**

∞**Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>CAMELIAS ROJAS <strong>

Sasuke Uchiha es alguien frio y soberbio, y su rostro no presenta emociones, reflejando así lo poco que le interesan las demás personas. Bueno, si no lo conocieras bien, eso es lo que dirías, y casi acertarías. Casi.

Y digo casi porque el Uchiha tenía un corazón cálido y humilde y su rostro estaba lleno de las más variadas expresiones. Claro está, eso sólo pasaba con un lindo chico rubio de ojos azules. Chico que obviamente recibiría las flores que en ese momento el Uchiha llevaba en sus manos. Unas camelias rojas.

− **Hola Sasuke~kun** – saludó Sai, un chico bastante parecido al Uchiha solo que con un corte diferente de cabello – **saluda a Naruto~kun de mi parte** – le dijo al otro chico, el cual se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo, a pesar de saber que era inútil, también sabía que lo que necesitaba Sasuke era saber que alguien compartía las mismas esperanzas

Aunque las de él se hubieran acabado desde ese mismo día…

∞**Flashback∞**

_Yo quiero hacerlo…_

− **Ese estúpido dobe **– resopló un joven de piel pálida y ojos del color de la media noche – **le dije que era peligroso, ¡pero nunca escucha**! – Sasuke apretó el vaso con café que sostenía en su mano, logrando que el líquido terminara derramándose quemándolo en el proceso − **¡Kuso!**

− **Tranquilo ****Otōto** – Sasuke se volteó al escuchar esa voz grave y tomó la servilleta que éste le tendía – **Naruto~kun estará bien, no hay muchos capaces de soportarte ¿sabes?** – bromeo un poco Itachi

− **Tú no sabes lo que siento** – susurró el menor con los puños tensos y la mirada baja – **siento que lo pierdo a cada segundo **– y finalmente Sasuke se rindió. Se rindió en la lucha contra sus sentimientos y lloró. Lloró como jamás en la vida lo había hecho, su mundo se iba y él solo podía quedarse ahí parado, con la incertidumbre de no saber si la vida le quitaría lo que más amaba.

− **Lo supe** – contesto Itachi al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano menor – **tienes que ser fuerte**

− **Sabes que no es lo mismo** – contestó Sasuke – **Deidara murió en un accidente, no por tu terquedad** – lloró Sasuke, sacando toda la culpa que tenía dentro – **el dobe sabía que era peligroso, pero aun así lo hizo ¡lo hizo!** – Gritó golpeando el pecho de su hermano **– y todo porque quería ser yo quien dejara herederos para la familia Uchiha **– finalizó con amargura

Itachi sabía todo eso, pero no compartía la opinión de su hermano, si Naruto había tomado esa decisión no era por el bien de la familia Uchiha, era porque quería tener un hijo que criar, un pequeño que fuera suyo y de Sasuke, y también sabía que lo que menos querría el Uzumaki era que su hermano se torturara solo

− **Deidara murió porque quería lo mismo que Naruto~kun** – le dijo Itachi en un intento de calmarlo – **ambos querían una familia con nosotros**

− **¡Pero no así!** – estalló Sasuke interrumpiendo a su hermano – **no si voy a terminar perdiéndolo, no si no voy a tenerlo**

Itachi iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento llegó alguien a quien habían estado esperando. Senju Tsunade la doctora encargada del caso del hiperactivo rubio. Ambos la vieron con la duda y la incertidumbre cubriendo sus rostros

− **¿Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto?** – Preguntó, a lo que los hermanos se acercaron – **voy a serles sincera, no creo que el chico lo logre** – con esa declaración, el mundo de Sasuke quedó vacío, desprovisto de todo color y sentimiento. Para Sasuke era como si no pudiera ser feliz de nuevo **– a menos que… no, no creo que acepten**

− **¿Qué cosa?** – Sasuke aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de tener a su dobe junto a él por toda la vida – **Dígalo ¡lo que sea!**

− **Naruto tiene 7 meses de gestación, es tiempos suficiente para que él bebe esté formado** – las palabras de Tsunade le brindaron renovadas esperanzas a Sasuke, podría tener a su dobe y a su bebe, la perspectiva lo hizo sonreír – **pero** – la sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó – **también se corre el riesgo de que él bebe no sobreviva y…**

− **¿Eso es todo? **– la cortó Sasuke − **¿solo eso la detiene?** – a pesar de lo mucho que Sasuke quería tener un hijo, prefería tener al dobe a su lado

− **Sasuke** – empezó Itachi

− **No Aniki** – interrumpió el menor – **quiero entender** – dijo a la doctora – **que no ha salvado a quien amo ¡¿por una estupidez?**

Tsunade sabía que debía de tener mucha paciencia. Sasuke era uno de los muchos casos que había visto, y hablaba solo porque estaba desesperado, pero si tomaba decisiones precipitadas podría arrepentirse después

− **Creo que deberías consultarlo con Naruto** – le aconsejó la doctora y Sasuke se paralizó, ver al dobe por primera vez desde hacía unos días, hablar con él…

∞**Fin Flashback∞**

Una puerta se abrió con suavidad y Sasuke entró con el ramo de flores, las cuales acomodó en uno de los múltiples jarrones que había en el cuarto, cuyas flores empezaban a marchitarse

− **Hola dobe** – saludó Sasuke con una extraña amabilidad – **me encontré a Sai cerca de aquí** – su semblante cambió – **no me digas que te está rondando dobe** – se acercó a Naruto, que estaba recostado en la cama y depositó un suave beso en sus labios – **porque sabes que eres mío**

Sasuke se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de donde Naruto se encontraba y contempló su alrededor en silencio

− **Chikara (1) ya sabe escribir su nombre, pero no logro sacarle el 'ttebayo de la boca** – Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír – **eres una muy mala influencia usuratonkachi** – el moreno se inclinó suavemente hasta llegar a la altura del oído del rubio – **tienes que despertar** – una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla del moreno – **yo te extraño y nuestra pequeña quiere conocerte** – Sasuke deslizó el pulgar por la mejilla del chico de ojos azules – **el asma me da problemas a veces… y no digas "te lo dije", porque eso lo sé, sé que me advertiste…**

∞ **Flashback ∞**

− **No voy a hacerlo Teme** – dijo con terquedad Naruto, una vez que Sasuke le presentó la opción que les daba Tsunade – **aún no está listo**

− **¿Y cuándo va a estarlo dobe?** – preguntó Sasuke − **¿CUANDO TE MATE? ¿Cuándo te aleje de mí?** – Sasuke se arrodilló frente a Naruto – **por favor dobe, él bebe va a estar bien**

− **Tú no sabes eso** – murmuró el ojiazul – **y yo no voy a arriesgarme Teme**

− **Podemos intentarlo después** – intentó convencerlo el moreno – **cuando estés más fuerte**

− **¿Y me vas a dejar?** – Pregunto Naruto, a lo que Sasuke calló – **sé que no, además de que puede salir enfermo** – aseguró acariciando su abultado vientre – **es nuestro**

∞ **Fin Flashback ∞**

Sasuke siempre iba al hospital, todos los días después de su jornada laboral, le llevaba un ramo de diferentes flores a Naruto. Los Yamanaka estarían felices si no supieran que con eso, Sasuke solo se hacía más daño, porque alimentaba esperanzas que ya nadie tenía. Pero Sasuke no se daba por vencido nunca, así como no se dio por vencido cuando Naruto le dio la primera negativa, o cuando no lograba que su hermano superara la muerte de Deidara, él no se rendiría, iría todos los días que fueran necesarios hasta que ese dobe entendiera que no se desharía de él hasta que despertara

− **Yo te lo advertí Teme** – se escuchó un débil susurró, a lo que Sasuke, que había apoyado su rostro en el pecho del Uzumaki lo levantó sorprendido − **¿estás llorando baka?** – Preguntó Naruto con voz socarrona – **que débil te ha puesto la paternidad**

− **¿Dobe?** – pregunto Sasuke sin poder creerlo ¡su dobe había salido del coma! ¡Comete esa Tsunade! – **Vo… voy por el doctor** – Sasuke estaba tan entusiasmado que incluso tartamudeaba, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera levantarse Naruto le tomó del brazo – **debo ir por…**

− **No tiene caso** – susurró débilmente el rubio, y eso al moreno le sonó como una despedida, una despedida que no quería escuchar **– tienes que dejarlo teme** – Naruto sonrió débilmente **– espero que nuestra hija sea como yo** – comentó, mientras Sasuke se quedaba estático – **porque sería malo para el mundo tener a tres megalómanos Uchiha, con Itachi~san y contigo es más que suficiente**

− **Claro que es como tú** – respondió Sasuke − **recupérate y la verás…**

− **No en esta vida baka, y tú lo sabes…**

Y en ese momento, la presión alrededor del brazo de Sasuke se alejó y el monitor que indicaba la lenta melodía de los latidos de Naruto emitió un sonido que a Sasuke no le gustó… el sonido de la muerte del Uzumaki. Lo tuvo dos segundos y lo perdió para toda la eternidad. En ese instante la puerta se abrió con un gran estrepito

− **¡Otōsan!** – se escuchó la voz chillona de una niña morena y de ojos azules que entró corriendo pero se quedó quieta al ver a su padre llorando junto al cuerpo de alguien que se parecía mucho a Naruto~haha, y ella lo sabía porque su padre le había mostrado muchos videos de ellos juntos, de ahí su costumbre de decir 'ttebayo – **ese… ¿ese es Haha?**

− **¿Cómo llegaste aquí?** – le preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla

− **Me…** − la niña no quería llorar – **Shikamaru~niichan me trajo** – la pequeña no desviaba sus ojos del cuerpo inerte de su recién conocido padre – **es…**

− **Sí** – respondió Sasuke volteando a ver a su hija, esforzándose por sonreír – **no te preocupes** – añadió al ver que la niña empezaba a hiperventilar, avisándole una de sus crisis asmáticas – **a él no le gusta vernos tristes** − Sasuke caminó hasta donde estaba su hija y la ayudó a tranquilizarse para luego tomarla de la mano – **busquemos a Tsunade**

Y con el cuerpo inerte de una de las personas que Sasuke más amaba de fondo, él tomó a su hija, al recuerdo que Naruto le había dejado, y al salir de esa habitación, aun con el corazón destrozado, Sasuke se prometió salir adelante, superarlo, tal y como su hermano había superado la muerte se Deidara, él superaría la muerte de Naruto, por él, por el rubio y por su hija

− **Otōsan… − **susurró la pequeña pelinegra, Sasuke le indicó que la escuchaba – **me encontré a Sakura~san** – ante esto el Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño – **me dijo que era mi culpa, que…**

− **No es cierto** – interrumpió el pelinegro – **no es tu culpa…**

∞ **Flashback ∞**

− **Voy a ser sincera chicos** – Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el consultorio de la especialista Tsunade Senju, discutiendo la posibilidad de Naruto de engendrar, después de todo, él al igual que Deidara, tenía hermafroditismo (2), así que era posible – **gracias a tu condición es factible que concibas pero…** − Tsunade cruzó las manos al frente de su rostro – **tu corazón no lo va a resistir**

− **¿A qué se refiere?** – preguntó Sasuke, pero Naruto ya sabía la respuesta

− **Si el embarazo llega a término, a Naruto lo someteríamos a una cesárea, pero…** − esa era la parte que a Tsunade no le gustaba de su trabajo, los "peros" – **puede que el corazón de Naruto falle durante la operación y… **

− **Entonces no** – la interrumpió Sasuke – **no me voy a arriesgar**

− **¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARAS!** – Gritó Naruto – **y no lo harás porque lo haré yo**

− **Pero será peligroso dobe**

− **No Sasuke** – sonrió Naruto – **tendremos un bebe, lo amaremos y te dirá Haha** – concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa

− **Eso crees dobe** – lo retó Sasuke, compartiendo las esperanzas de su pareja…

Pero sí había sucedido, a medida que el embarazo avanzaba, la salud del rubio se debilitaba y cuando Naruto cedió a inducir el parto…

− **Lo siento** – les dijo Tsunade cuando salió del quirófano – **él bebe está bien, pero… Naruto… su corazón se detuvo **– ella no quería darles esa noticia, pero ni Shizune ni ningún otro doctor se quería arriesgar a enfrentar a un Sasuke enojado – **lo salvamos, pero… estuvo sin oxígeno durante un tiempo y… quedo en coma**

Después de eso, todos habían intentado convencer a Sasuke de que debía desconectar al rubio, incluso su suegro, Minato, que no le apoyaba en su relación con Naruto se le había acercado para consolarlo y convencerlo. Pero Sasuke sabía que Naruto iba a despertar, y él estaría ahí esperándolo

∞ **Fin Flashback ∞**

− **Lo siento Sasuke** – le dijo Tsunade al salir de la habitación del rubio – **no llegamos a tiempo y…**

− **No se preocupe Tsunade~sama** – contestó el Uchiha – **el dobe ya quería descansar** – y sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke tomó a su hija y empezó a caminar hacia la salida lentamente, pero de detuvo y sin voltear añadió – **avísame cuando pueda llevar a cabo el funeral**

Al salir, Sasuke se encontró a sus amigos, sin duda Shikamaru los había llamado, a pesar de considerarlo problemático y cansado, ya que eran demasiados

− **No estamos solos** – le susurró a su hija al levantarla y se fue con los chicos, Sasuke miró hacia el cielo y estaba seguro de que Naruto los cuidaría desde el cielo – **Mírame dobe, la educaré bien – prometió**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Fuerza en Japonés

(2) Sí hay casos de hermafroditismo, solo que los reales no pueden concebir, pero si Naruto no pudiera, no habría historia.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes por leer, ahora les pido que me dejen sus review's y además, plis vayan a la página en Facebook Festival Literario SasuNaru (comunidad) ahí pondré el link de este fic con el usuario (de Facebook): Michiru Hernández, solo necesito que pongan I Like/Me Gusta, son votos que os agradeceré

Además esperen mi participación en el reto: **"La quincena de Itachi uke – quince días en los que Itachi morderá la almohada"** lo publicaré el 27 de octubre

Sayonara!


End file.
